la perdida de los sentimientos (ppg y rrb)
by sheni16
Summary: que arias si perdieras tus sentimientos, estarías bien, estarías normal, o lucharías contigo mismo, pase y lee una historia de alguien que perdió un sentimiento, y que hará todo lo posible por alejarse de las personas que quiere


Hola a todos, espero que te guste esta historia que hize, porfis dale una portunidad es el primer fanfic que hago

Este sitio es oscuro, hay ruinas de edificios por todos lados, estoy cansado y no sé adónde voy, siento en mi pecho un dolor muy fuerte, solo puedo pensar en los recuerdos todo lo que paso desde ese día, donde comenzó todo

Era temprano y caminaba hasta el colegio con mi mochila azul con detalles oscuros, me sentía tranquilo y dispuesto a decirle a Burbuja lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, ya tenía todo planeado y va a salir bien estaba seguro, no sé porque pensé eso, la invitaría al parque y ahí le diría lo que siento, nada podía salir mal

Al llegar al colegio me dirigí a mi salón no vi a nadie quien conozca para saludarle o detenerme , mientras iba observe aun chico a lado de la puerta de la dirección , tenía cabello castaño ojos del mismo color, tenía un camiseta negra con una imagen de una calavera, usaba unos pantalones holgados de color crema y usaba unas zapatillas negras con detalles blancos, no sé quién era pero nunca antes lo había visto, tampoco vi a alguien que se vistiera de esa forma por eso me llamo mucho la atención, yo solo seguí mi camino sin prestarle mucha importancia , cuando entre al salón no vi a mis hermanos tampoco a Burbuja, a la única que encontré fue a bellota sentada hablando con una chica rubia de ojos verdosos, cuando Bellota me vio se despidió de la chica y se acercó a mi

-hola Boomer- Bellota había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que la conocí, ya no tenía su actitud rebelde ni usaba una ropa que demostraba eso, llevaba su cabello suelto largo que llegaba un poco más arriba que su cintura, tenía un adorno de una flor color verde en el cabello, usaba un polo algo ajustado, y unos jeans oscuro, con unas zapatillas también negras

-hola-le salude mientras me dirigía a mi asiento- vistes a mis hermanos

-si, Brick está en la dirección con Bombón y Butch en el gimnasio con el profesor de futbol

-¿dirección?- era raro escuchar que Brick y bombón estén en la dirección, porque estaban ahí

-sí, el director les pidió ayuda para que le ayuden en el evento de este mes

-ah… claro

-hola Boomer, hola Bellota que tal- se acercó a mí una chica de cabello ondulado color naranja amarado en una coleta, usaba un vestido de color amarillo debajo de este tenía un pantaloneta negra, usaba un vistoso collar dorado

\- hola princesa- respondimos a unisolo ella también había cambiado mucho de su actitud fastidiosa y convenida a una chica amable y buena

-oye Boomer hicistes la tarea – bueno aún tenía una actitud convenida, nadie es perfecto no

-si

-que, te volviste a olvidar tu tarea- le dijo Bellota en forma bromista

-si, clases de piano- dijo con una voz cansada, los padres de princesa la habían puesto en diversos talleres, para que obtenga una actitud perfecta, conociendo a sus padres solo quieren tener una imagen perfecta, por esa razón le pusieron en diverso talleres ocupando casi todo su tiempo

-ten- le di mi cuaderno

-gracias-me respondió feliz tomando mi cuaderno -ahorita te la devuelvo

Abrían pasado por lo menos unos cinco minutos, cuando el profesor entro rápidamente con unos papeles en sus manos dejándolos en su pupitre, cuando lo vimos todos nos dirigimos a nuestro respectivos asientos, pero Brick, Butch, Bombon y Burbuja no habían llegado aun

-buenos días alumnos

-buenos días profesor- respondimos todos

-quería decirles, que se unirá nosotros un alumno nuevo, el viene de muy lejos y bueno solo espero que le traten bien-se dirigió a la puerta-por favor pasa

Era el chico que se encontraba alado en la dirección, tenía una mirada muy seria, me recordaba la mirada de Brick cuando esta molesto, en ese momento todas las chicas empezaron a susurrar y soltar una que otra risita, también algunas empezaron a suspirar, o algo así

-por favor diga su nombre joven y algunos datos personales

-me llamo Alex, tengo 17 años y… me gusta el futbol

-muy bien, no quiere agregar algo mas

-no-dijo secamente

-bueno en ese caso… espero que el tiempo que esté con nosotros le resulte agradable y por favor muchachos trátenlo de la mejor manera

-si profesor

-bueno... mmm… por favor siéntese adelante del joven Boomer, Boomer alce la mano

Cuando levante el brazo el chico me miro fijamente, no sé por qué pero tuve la sensación de tener miedo en ese instante, era como si en su mirada viese algo muy horrible, cuando llego solo se sento sin decir nada y una chica que se sentaba a mi lado dio un fuerte suspiro, era obvio de que Alex la abra escuchado, pero no le importo, parecía que estaba acostumbrado

En ese instante llegaron corriendo los cuatro tardones, por así decirlo

-porque llegan tarde- dijo molesto el profesor

-es que estuvimos en la dirección- dijo Bombón ella tenía un polo rosado con un minifalda negra llevaba un adorno en el cabello de color rosado ya no llevaba su moño rojo- el director quería hablar con nosotros

-oh bien pueden pasar

La primera en entrar fue Bombón después Brick el tenía un polo rojo usaba unos Jean azules y su habitual gorro rojo él es el único que no cambio

-y usted-dijo el profesor evitando que Butch entrase, Butch le miro con una mirada asesina

-con el profesor de futbol-dijo molesto él tenía un polo negro simple y unos pantalones verdes tenía su cabello amarrado por una coleta pequeña su cabello tapaba un de sus ojos, no entendía como una chica tan agradable como Bellota estuviese con un chico amargado como Butch, opuestos supongo, pero no era si, ahora entiendo por qué estaba con él, no era gratis

-está bien puede pasar y usted- dijo refiriéndose a Burbuja, se veía como un ángel tenía un vestido blanco con detalles celeste llevaba su cabello suelto que caía hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, ya no llevaba su coletas de antes

-estaba con las porrista- dijo suavemente

-está bien puede entrar

La seguí con mi mirada hasta que se sentó, me sentía nervioso tenía miedo por la respuesta que ocurriría esa tarde, realmente la quería, realmente

Paso el día no hubo ningún problema, todo habitual, solo tenía el miedo por lo de esa tarde, cuando llego la hora de la salida me acerque a Burbuja estaba nervios pero tenía que hacerlo

-hola Burbuja-levanto la mirada y puso una suave sonrisa

-hola Boomer

-me preguntaba… si hoy quisieras ir… conmigo al parque

-mmm… claro, porque no, nos vemos a las cuatro si

-si-dije sonriendo

Estaba emocionado, aún recuerdo ese sentimiento, llegue a mi casa Brick y Butch aún no llegaban me fui a bañar y empecé a arreglarme, trate de verme la mejor manera posible, comí algo rápido ya era las 3: 45 tenía ya que ir cuando una llamada vino a mi celular

-hola

-hola boomer

-hola alcalde que sucede

-apareció un monstruo está atacando la ciudad tus hermanos y las ppg ya están aquí apúrate-me dijo todo de manera rápida- ya activamos tus poderes

En efecto la pulsera que llevaba, se había prendido aun color azul intenso, si después de la última pelea que tuvimos contra las ppg nos pusieron estas pulseras cada vez que era necesario lo prendían, nos pusieron esta pulseras para evitar tener problemas y tener una vida normal, no fue correcto

Llegue volando lo más rápido que pude, en efecto había un monstruo de color verdoso, parecía que era una baba movible o algo así, mi ojos se posaron en mis hermanos y las ppg note en especial a Burbuja tenía un vestido azul, tal vez se había estado arreglando para salir conmigo, ok era hora de acabar con ese monstruo para poder salir con ella, Salí volando con rapidez para golpear al monstruo, pero cuando le golpe no pasó nada

-es muy resistente- grito Brick-alguna idea

-de donde creen que salió-grito Bombón

-tal vez de la isla de los monstruos-dijo Bellota

-no, el no salió de ahí- respondió una voz desconocida

Todos giramos para ver al dueño de esa voz tan seria y fría, era Alex tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba al monstruo con una mirada fija, nos sorprendió mucho de que estuviera volando, quien realmente era él

Se acercó al monstruo todavía con esa mirada seria, levando ambos brazos y las apunto al monstruo, de pronto la tierra empezó a temblar, la tierra y rocas se elevaron rodeando al monstruo, Alex acerco sus manos a su pecho, las tierra empezó a presionar al monstruo, el monstruo empezó a chillar horriblemente, pero Alex no se detuvo y lo hizo, la baba, creo que eso era, cayo por todos lados

Nunca antes había visto tanta frialdad, nunca matamos algún monstruo por que no era tan malo lo que hacían los monstruos, pero el no tuvo piedad

Alex se giró – ya no serán ustedes los héroes- hablo seriamente- el que se encarga de eso ahora seré yo

Ahora que lo pienso a pesar de que él se hubiera puesto a cargo todo terminaría de igual forma, no habría cambiado el presente en donde estamos, todo sería igual, esto no se hubiera podido detener

Miro al cielo esta oscuro no se hace cuanto acaba de anochecer, miro mi ropa está llena de sangre me siento mal no sé adónde voy, solo sé que tengo que alejarme de esta ciudad lo antes posible, me recuerdo de todos, de mis hermanos Brick, Butch de las ppg de Bombón, Burbuja y de ellos de Alex, Bellota, Violeta y el doctor X los que cambiaron mi vida para siempre


End file.
